Now we must part (Arc 2)
by Gwen Truong
Summary: Kaname died in his childbirth, leaving Zero alone to raise their son. Ten years passed by, the boy grew up in his father's pain of losing his true love, in coldness and in resentment toward the man who his father forced him to acknowledge as his mother. Mpreg hinted. Zero x Kaname
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ VK and its characters don't belong to me._

**_A/N_**_: I have received a review recently for my "__**Buying an escort**__" saying that fanfic wasn't well-written as my previous works, though the plot was good. Indeed, I wrote that fic in a different writing style, and I felt happy that it was recognized, because it meant I do have readers who like my writing and my fics. I appreciate all the reviews very much, and if you don't know, I'm significantly affected by the reviews I receive. I was writing another extra chapter for "**Buying an escort**", and it's pretty fluffy, but the recent review put it on hold! No, please don't get me wrong! I'm thankful that I received it._

_And I'm getting back to my long-term interest: angst._

_This fanfic below can be considered as a separate, independent fic, but I decided to name it "__**Now we must part (Arc 2)**__" because it was actually Arc 2 of "__**Now we must part**__" which has been in suspense since 2010. You will see it is loosely related to that fanfic. I can't give a good explanation why I can't continue "__**Now we must part**__", the muse just doesn't allow me (yet), and maybe it's only me who knows why it led Kaname and little Zero to the situation they are in this fanfic._

_Will I complete this fanfic? I will just say I will push myself if you feed me with your reviews __:-D_

_We will see that the ending isn't the goal, but each chapter will be entertaining by itself._

_Please enjoy the prologue:_

**Now We Must Part (Arc 2)**

**Prologue**

"Father, who is my mother?"

The little boy stuttered softly from his desk, his adoring chocolate eyes looked at his father with expectation. His sudden question broke the quietness in their large library, where he was staying with his father.

Every day he was required to come here to read. There was a lot of books in his family's library, which were about many categories and subjects, though nothing was interesting for a ten year old boy. Now and then his father dropped by to check what he was reading, and asked a few questions about the book, then simply looked at him in silence.

Their appearances were totally different. His hair was brown, and he had chocolate colored eyes with a glint of claret if observed carefully, while his father got silver hair, dark grey brows and amethyst eyes. All his cousins carried similar features with his father's, which made him outstanding as though he didn't belong to the family. In addition, he was a noble vampire, the only noble vampire in the longest and strongest hunter family. As his father was ex-human, the only possibility to have him conceived as a noble was his mother was a pureblood.

"Have you forgotten what I said? Your mother is Kaname Kuran. You are the spitting image of your mother." The twenty eight year old man frowned, but finally gave his son an answer.

The boy carefully looked at him. He had never seen his father's smile since he was born, and his father actually spoke very little. Many people his age out there were still single and dating, but his father was already the head of the Kiryuu family, stood in the highest rank of the Hunter Association and had a ten year old son. Perhaps he had had a difficult and painful past which he didn't want to talk about. The boy remembered his father had shown him the big portrait of a gorgeous man in his study. The man, who he was a spitting image of, had a very long brown hair and dressed in a traditional kimono. He was smiling, though his smile submersed in deep sorrow, he emitted an attraction of a natural beauty that without meeting him in flesh, one could be totally convinced that he was a pureblood.

"He was a man."

"Yes, and he died in childbirth. He gave up his life for you."

It wasn't a condemnation, but it sounded condemnatory. The boy assumed it was the reason his father was distant to him. He often came to stay with him, looked at him, touched his face, but that deep longing was wholly for the man in his portrait, who had been long gone together with his love and joy. His father sought for his mother's features in him, but they were different persons after all, no matter how much alike they looked. Many times he saw his father hastily ran away as emotion overwhelmed his senses and he couldn't look at him any longer. Many times he saw his father fell asleep in his study with his head resting on the lap of the man in the portrait, he murmured some words inaudibly as though sinking in a fitful dream.

"But how could a man get pregnant?" The boy had a very bad feeling that his real mother was someone else, who had been completely denied because there was only that man in his father's eyes. He loved him to the point that he forced his own son to recognise him as the mother. Though this theory couldn't explain why he looked so much like him, the boy vaguely harboured a rejection toward that man. Maybe everything would be better if he had a normal and living woman as his mother. His wish was simple, he only wanted a father and a mother who would play with him and smile with him, compliment him and tell him he was their treasure as all his friends and his cousins had.

"Don't ever ask me those stupid questions again." His father said sternly. "Kaname is your mother. You are honoured to be his son."

Rage flashed fiercely in his father's eyes. The boy stayed silent, not quite sure why his secret thought had slipped out of his mouth. He understood his father would reprimand his argument, but from the bottom of his heart, he couldn't be convinced. In this family, nobody could go against his father's opinion, they obeyed him, despite that they agreed with him or not.

"Go to apologise your mother in front of his altar."

The reading time was cut short by his father's order, the boy obediently made a bow to him and stood up, stepping out of the library.

A servant waiting for him outside dutifully escorted him back to his room. Light around the house had already been on, but too dim to illuminate things. The boy looked through a window, it was totally dark out there, but he knew everything was opposite on the other side of this garden. Maybe his cousins' families were gathering for dinner, maybe later their parents would be reading a story for them before bedtime. But on this side of the garden, where the head of the Kiryuus resided, it felt like a cavern, lack of breaths of life, lack of joy and love.

He took a deep inhalation after they reached his room and the servant finally left him alone. His father had set up an altar of that man in this room and requested him to talk to him regularly. Too pathetic that he didn't have a friend, and the only person who his father encouraged him to build a connection with was a dead man, who he had never met.

The two doors of the altar were opened, the boy knelt down, clasped his hands together. "Mother, Father asked me to apologise to you for having doubts on our relation. But I don't even know whether you want to be addressed as 'mother'. Maybe he loves you too much and wants to deceive himself that I am your and his son. Maybe I am actually your son and he deceives himself by thinking I am also his. Or maybe that is what I hope because I wouldn't be able to accept it if you were really the person who carried me in ten months and lost your life to give birth to me."

He had read about Kaname Kuran, and learned that he was the first pureblood on this world, he had lived his whole life to protect the humankind and build a bridge between the two races. He had fallen into a slumber after his lover's death, to be waken up by his descendant thousands of years later, when his lover was reincarnated into a young boy, at the same age with the boy now. What happened from there wasn't written in details. Ten years ago, he passed away.

Vampires didn't leave corpses after death. Their bodies shattered into ashes, for purebloods, they turned into crystal splinters and gradually vanished in the air. That was how his father had lost him. It seemed they weren't together in the pureblood's last minute, and it forever remained his father's deepest regret of this life. When he arrived, it was only the boy carefully swaddled in a red blanket which they had prepared together.

Right in that first moment, the boy imagined his father would rather see the other person, but his sole presence had put an end to his father's hope. His infant body was still covered in pure blood, the sacred blood that all vampires desired for, just the blood that coated him when he was born, because the type that was running in his veins had been lessened.

His throat became so dry. It had been happening since last month. He felt hot and suffocated, a strange, uncontrollable thirst took over him and tortured him from the inside, made him think about blood. And when he started thinking about blood, it got worse and worse. His eyes turned bright red, he wasn't able to resist his instinctive need and couldn't restrain himself from biting his own wrist.

It was a blood thirst.

As vampires reached the age of ten, they began thirsting for blood.

His father had handed him a vial of blood tablets. But its artificial taste couldn't quench his strong thirst at all. He had taken a dozen vials since, and his crave for real blood became more and more urgent. There were days he didn't dare to step out of his room, being afraid of attacking the servants. His father never asked for the reason, but coldly punished him if not seeing him in the library on time. They were a hunter family, he assumed his father wouldn't be sympathy for a blood thirst in vampire instinct.

Nevertheless, the boy figured out he had been wrong. His father didn't like those tablets either. He kept some E vampires in an underground prison as his source of real blood. Now and then he would go to the garden alone around midnight. His last time was yesterday.

The boy decided to go to the garden tonight. He had to wait until everyone in the residence had slept soundly. Most of the Kiryuus lived together in this estate for many generations. His father used to live in another place, where his past was tied to. He returned here after the boy had been born, and when he succeeded the position of the head of their family. His cousins, his relatives were living around. The garden was in the middle and surrounded their houses. It was considered a common place for all of them, but it's too large for one to wander about thoroughly everyday.

Starlit was too dim in a moonless night. The boy cautiously walked through the bonsai area to enter the deeper part of the garden, where was more like a forest, with tall and big trees. A few tiny sounds worried him, it hardly startled anyone at that time, but he couldn't help getting nervous while doing an illicit thing.

He had tried to go there twice, but in daylight. It was harder to recognize the direction at night, he had to stop to look around before picking up the right way. Luckily, he had an astute mind and a very sharp sight. After half an hour, he had reached the hatch leading to the underground prison, and eventually realised someone was following him.

"Young Master, what are you doing here?"

He turned toward the direction where that gentle voice came from. It was a young man in a servant uniform. His different aura immediately got him on alert.

"You are a vampire."

The servant maintained the distance between them and introduced himself. "Yes, I am a vampire. But I am harmless. Lord Kiryuu kindly accepted me to be his gardener last month."

The boy gazed at him as remembering something like that had really happened. Normally a hunter family wouldn't receive a vampire servant, but his father had made an exception as this vampire used to serve Kaname Kuran. In fact, the boy was with his father at that time. When their butler said a vampire had come to apply for the gardener position which they were looking for and say he used to take care of the Kuran garden, his father immediately approved to choose him. Of course he didn't take time to meet the new gardener.

"Go back!" The boy gave his order curtly. What he wanted to do wasn't the servant's business.

"Please allow me to escort you back. There is nothing you can see here at this time."

The boy narrowed his eyes. No servant had ever disobeyed him. This vampire was even not a senior one. He could punish him right now and right here if he was angry. They were about ten step far from each other, and he was ten step far from the hatch. Only ten steps.

A howl suddenly resounded in the quiet night, from deep in the underground. That howling sound had been reduced considerably before it could escape the tunnel and couldn't spread too far, but both of them were standing right there, it was quite clear for their sharp hearing. The boy's pupils instinctively turned red.

Now his intention was obvious. His father would fly in rage as knowing he had come to take the E's blood and had a servant figured out his true nature. Now an ordinary servant would run away in panic, because it wasn't normal to encounter a vampire in a hunter residence.

"Young Master, it'd be my honour to give my blood to you." Out of expectation, the servant calmly offered.

The boy glared at him in suspicion. He had read that it was common for a vampire to offer his blood to his lord in their society. As a noble, he certainly had the right to demand blood from lower ranked vampires. Those who were making noise angrily in the underground prison were actually not quite safe. Their mind had been ruined, the only instinct remained in their senses was to attack whoever had blood in their sight. He was a noble, but he's only ten years old, his physical strength couldn't be compared with them. In addition, he didn't know how many his father was keeping down there.

And he was offering a better choice, a level C was inviting him to take his blood.

**_to be continued?_**

**_Posted on 17 November 2014_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Thank you for your reviews! While writing this chapter, I've found out that I want to write sweet stories now. So I guess my muse, after being somehow revived, got insane!_

_A hint from chapter 3 of __"__**Now we must part**__"__:_

"_As long as he__'__s happy, I don__'__t need to be his lover, I can be a guardian, a friend, or a __**servant**__.__"_

_**Summary of **_**Arc 1"Now we must part"**:__

_Rido revived his ancestor in his coffin to absorb his power, but things went out of his control as Kaname regained his full power as soon as he opened his eyes. Rido couldn't dominate Kaname because he was weaker. Kaname couldn't dominate Rido, because Rido was his "master" who resurrected him._

_Kaname found out his lover's reincarnation was the oldest boy of the Kiryuus' twins and decided to wait until he grew up and continued their love._

_Zero's parents were killed by Shizuka. Rido appeared to save him but bit him and became his master._

_Kaname made a deal with Rido, in which he would let Rido drink from him and sleep with him, and Rido would give Zero to him and let Zero drink his blood to secure his condition when it's time._

_As living together, little Zero gradually grew a strong attachment to Kaname and had sexual desires for him, but Kaname tried to restrain because Zero was too young, and he didn't think he deserved Zero's pure love._

_One day Zero caught Kaname having sex with Rido and moved out. He then dated Yuuki, chairman Cross's daughter._

_It's finally time that Zero needed his master's blood. Rido set out a new condition to feed him. He wanted to eat a half pureblood half hunter child to make him immune from anti-vampire weapon._

_After a long thought, Kaname prepared himself, invited Zero to his house, drugged him and slept with him. At first, Zero resented Kaname for his act. Later on, he heard Kaname was pregnant and figured out his motive and got back to meet him._

_Zero admitted that he had fallen in love with Kaname and never stopped loving him. He promised to raise their baby to be a good person in pride of their love._

_Of course they didn't plan to sacrifice their child for the plan, but I can't tell full summary in case I will want to finish Arc 1 some day ;-)_

_Zero surely loved Kaname and nobody could replace him in his heart._

_He has been trying his best to raise his son, but looks like something is wrong :-D_

_Maybe the son's personality took after… Rido Kuran hahahaha_

_Yay, there is no cute, lovely kid in an angsty story!  
><em>

**Now we must part (Arc 2)**

**Chapter 1**

The boy decided to accept this servant's offer instead of taking the risk of intruding his father's underground prison which he wasn't supposed to know. However, the hunter lessons taught him it was never good to trust a vampire. He needed to make sure that he wasn't putting himself in danger and creating some stupid commotion in the family.

They sneakily returned to his room. With great caution, the boy kept a safe distance with the vampire and didn't allow him to stand behind his back. As both of them were in his living room, he took the chance to judge him carefully. It's not that he couldn't see clearly in the forest, but he had other issues to worry about. Now they were in a place which was safer for him, he couldn't say what he was seeing was a delusion anymore.

The vampire in front of him looked a lot like… his mother. If not for the lack of a pureblood aura, his shoulder length brown hair and his servant uniform, the boy would have thought it was his mother returning from death. Those dark eyes had no hint of the superior claret color, but the delicate brows, the straight nose and exquisite jaw couldn't be mistaken. Nevertheless, the vampire got a pallid complexion as though he had never stepped out of the sun all his life. It obscured his graceful features and made the others feel he had some kind of illness.

"What is your name?" The boy asked.

"My name is Kami."

"Kaname."

The vampire stared at him in shock and hastily repeated "No, Young Master. My name is Kami."

"From now on, I name you Kaname." The boy stressed.

"I can't take that name." The vampire managed to reject his idea. "It was the name of my former master."

The boy was amused. Of course he remembered it. This vampire had been accepted into his family because he used to serve Kaname Kuran. "You belong to the Kiryuus now and I will give you any name I want."

It's true. Most of servants nowadays worked for rich families under employment contracts, however, some long-standing and powerful families tied their servants in indefinite contracts with strict terms and conditions as if they sold their lives to their masters. There were reasons like debt or gratitude that one would accept to enter such a contract. Normally vampires just served higher class vampires, but this particular vampire had expressed his wish to serve Zero Kiryuu. The famous hunter immediately admitted him upon hearing his reason, however, the vampire had to comply with all decisions and arrangements the Kiryuus made for him.

Re-naming was included, yet servants were usually granted names with meanings of loyalty or reflected their inferiority status. Kaname resignedly kept silent. In his case, he was given this new name as an insulting act to the person who had originally born this name. Since living here, he was only allowed to stay outside for his gardening work and retreated to his shared room in the servant quarter when sun was high. It was the first time he stepped into the living area of the Lord's family, the first time he saw his Young Master's room.

It was indeed large and luxurious, however, it was furnished formally which didn't really suited a ten year old boy. The chamber was separated in another room. In the room where they were, there was a table and chairs for the boy to study with his private tutor. Both his chair and a settee on the opposite side looked out a large window where planted a trellis of red boat orchids. It was his father's favourite flower in memory of the person he loved.

Kaname had tried his best to take care of those flowers. Every day he checked on them carefully and stayed for a long time outside this window, hiding himself under the trellis to look at the boy. He remembered his schedule quite well to know what time the boy studied in this room, what time he went to the library, what time he stayed out to play sports with his cousins or do other physical training sessions. Every day Kaname took all opportunities possible to see him and quietly followed what he was doing. Their encounter tonight wasn't a coincidence. Since the boy left the house, he had followed him. As realising the boy was approaching the underground prison, he showed up to stop him.

Both of them looked like one particular person. The boy didn't inherit any of his father's features, he knew exactly how he was going to look as an adult. Seeing the vampire in front of him was like seeing his future self, except that he would also carry the grace and distinction of his mother, what this vampire's rank didn't allow him to have. But that look, those specific features only added on the boy's concealed resentment.

"Kaname, if a guy fucks you, will you get pregnant?" His question was abrupt as he stared at him mockingly.

The vampire couldn't believe in what he had just heard by his own ears. It wasn't what a ten year old boy might concern about. Children sometimes were curious about how they were conceived and born. One person, in his whole life, normally thought about his chance to be conceived being like a miracle, and normally talked about his mother's pregnancy with respect. But it was only disdain in this boy's voice as though conception and birth in his opinion was merely a result of a lustful act.

_Kaname_… The boy gave his own mother's name to a servant and raised his voice of a master to call that name. Was he questioning him or questioning his mother? The vampire bowed down. As a matter of fact, his mother didn't have the right to feel hurt. He left him as soon as the boy was born, the only thing he had done for him was to wrap him in a red blanket. He wanted to feed him with his blood but his body turned frigid and his blood frozen, in the last minute as his slight consciousness still lingered, he helplessly heard his son's flustered crying. He wasn't around when the boy grew his fangs, he wasn't around when the boy toddled his first steps, wasn't around when he endured the fevers to develop the basic of his power. A pureblood's child needed his pureblood parent to guide him. Kaname had written down what to pay attention to and what should be done in each phase of their son's growth, but didn't have a chance to hand it to Zero in person. Ten years had passed, his son had been struggling alone.

"Kaname Kuran did." The boy said with a wicked tune. "Did you see him when he was pregnant? Did he really rip his belly open to take his baby out?" The vampire's silence didn't reduce his amusement, on the contrary, he found it more hilarious. His father forced him to feel grateful that his mother had sacrificed his own life to give birth to him. But he would rather be born in an ordinary family with a man as his father and a woman as his mother. "Say, what was he thinking when decided to get pregnant? Was it in name of a sloppy love or was he fantasizing to carry a baby as a real woman even though his body was incapable of doing it safely?"

Vampires lived much longer than humans, but matured much earlier. The boy didn't have any friend nor was interested in toy and game. His father rarely took him out to show him the outside world while his inner world was the thousands of books in their library. His knowledge was better than any other ten year old kids, his thinking was deep to the extent that it's cruel. He knew a male pureblood couldn't get pregnant naturally, but needed to take a special medicine in a month to grow a womb before having sex with another man to receive his sperm.

"Answer me!"

"I… don't know." Kaname stuttered, remained looking down with resignation.

"Coward!" The boy smirked. "He must be thinking his son would worship him as a saint, and his lover would stay alone to treasure their memories for the rest of his life. But the truth is quite opposite."

The vampire didn't realise his hand had been squeezing his other elbow tightly as he struggled to subdue his emotion. Ten years ago, when Zero figured out they were going to have a baby, he said he loved him. He promised him he would raise their son to be a good man and teach him to love and respect Kaname as his mother.

"_I love you."_ _He wiped his lover's tears off while his own tears fell down._

But life continued and things were changed. Was it too selfish of the vampire to believe his lover wouldn't? Was it too greedy to harbor such a dream? Kaname had miraculously survived on that day, though it took him ten years to form a steady physical body from surviving fragments. His powers, his aura had been lost. His flesh and bones were weak and fragile as of an ill, malnourished person. Just his blood, the sacred, extraordinary blood which was slowly mending him, remained unchanged. He had sought out his lover's news, and went to his lover's home town to look for the Kiryuus residence, willingly travelled through a long distance of difficulties to call an unfamiliar region home, because in this big world, he placed his full reliance in the man he loved. He had imagined a happy reunion, his lover would be welcoming him with an open embrace, and his son would be delighted to meet him for the first time.

But in reality, Kaname Kuran had already been a page of the past. Zero was no longer an emotional teenager, but the respectful head of his family. The high walls that separated the Kiryuus residence from the outside world made the vampire's chance of meeting his lover and rekindling their relationship became impossible.

His lover was married.

All hope and dreams slipped through his fingers, tracelessly as waking up from a long sleep.

Indeed, they hadn't promised to wait for each other. They hadn't expected fate would still spare them another opportunity. Kaname couldn't blame his lover for moving on from their broken relationship and getting married. Yuuki was actually the girl Zero had dated with at the age of fifteen, if he hadn't interfered in, they would have never broken up. Since the hunter didn't marry anyone else, but her, it proved that his feeling for her wasn't shallow. Kaname thought about leaving, but couldn't convince himself to stay away from his son. At that time, the Kiryuus coincidently looked for a gardener who knew how to take care of red boat orchids. He immediately seized it to get in the family. If saying his experience of working for the Kurans didn't take away his chance to be recruited, if red boat orchid still had a meaning to Zero, Kaname could keep hope that there was still a part in the hunter's heart reserved for him. He didn't mean to disorder their lives with his return or reveal his true identity, he just wanted to stay close and quietly support his son's growth.

"I wish Aunt Yuuki was my real mother." Now the boy confirmed that he had found an important piece for his chess match after observing the interesting changes of this vampire's expression. When they met in the garden, the vampire's face was pretty calm, but the moment they entered this room, he got worse, especially when Kaname Kuran was mentioned. Loyalty could be a great part of his reason, but it proved that he had been much closer to the pureblood than it appeared. The boy realised there was a very sated feeling somehow spreading over when he said that sentence to this low vampire, as though he was throwing those blunt words into his mother's face.

The vampire's knuckles had turned white. If he still had his pureblood strength, he would have broken his own bones. The last thing he could imagine was the ten year old boy was leading him around in his game. He trusted his son's saying and felt thankful that Yuuki was kind enough for his son to think that way. He had been worrying that the boy was lack of motherly love, which he himself wasn't sure how much he could make up for. He was willing to do anything for his son, but he didn't know how to give him the love of a woman for her children. Fortunately, the boy had a good mother figure, he was loved and cared by a kind woman who didn't mind he wasn't her own son.

Maybe it was one of the reasons Zero had married her. For their son's sake.

"Young Master, could I have the honor to offer you my blood?"

"I will accept." The boy sat down on the settee and threw out a thin silver bracelet. "Put it on to make sure you won't do anything ridiculous when I'm drinking from you." Now he wanted to taste this vampire's blood, to know if it was any familiar. He had no chance to drink directly from his mother, but his father had given him a small container of his mother's blood as wanting him to keep a remembrance of their love, which he had secretly broken in an uncontrollable thirst.

Kaname picked up the bracelet on the floor and rolled it up his wrist. It was a magical bracelet to constrain a vampire when its counterpart in the hunter's hand was triggered. Hunters usually put them on the tame vampires or their vampire prisoners. Firstly, it was to give them an upper hand in case the vampires resisted them, its other function was to cover their blood scent.

After Kaname finished, the boy raised his own wrist which was wearing a similar bracelet and made a shake to activate it. Both the bracelets flashed up. The vampire immediately got a strong electric shock throughout his body and collapsed onto the floor.

"Oops, I didn't know it's that strong." The boy giggled, getting quite impressive with the effect.

His exciting sound distantly poured into the vampire's ear as a hint that he was still alive. Kaname felt like his whole body had been smashed up from the inside. There was no severe traces of damage on his skin, but the current that ran through his body almost burnt him down. He was lying motionlessly, shade covering his sight, jaw totally stiff that he couldn't say a word.

"How long do you intend to lie there? No vampire has died from having a taming bracelet activated. Come here!" The boy sounded cold. Instead of getting nervous as a ten year old should be, he was totally unconcerned after hurting an adult as though it was certain in his opinion that he had the right to decide a vampire's life.

Kaname gathered his will to sit up. He didn't mean to lie there, but his arms and legs had lost control, as much as he tried, he could only struggle to pull in a position to slowly drag himself to his son. Each move took his full strength, yet looked completely useless, sweat drops rolled down his forehead, he couldn't see clearly, just a vague shape of a little boy in front of him that he was trying his hardest to reach. It was only a short distance, but taking forever between where they were. Was it because he was injured from the shock and his body failed him or was it the ten years gap since the day he had abandoned him that he couldn't amend? There was no dignity for a person in such a difficult situation. He, as a servant, eventually stopped at his son's legs, looking up, waiting for the next instruction.

The boy gazed at him, in a close distance trying to see if there was any difference between the face in front of him and his mother's. His expression subtly distorted, but recovered the calm state in a second. He found no difference. If Kaname Kuran survived from the childbirth, he could have turned into this emaciated appearance. The idea frightened him thoroughly, no matter how impractical it was. It said that a pureblood's body couldn't heal from childbirth, because it had already been damaged from the medicine he took to get pregnant. In addition, his outside body didn't change, he couldn't deliver the baby in a natural way as a woman. The only way was to open his stomach to save his child or both of them would die together.

"My father and Aunt Yuuki are expecting their new baby." The boy whispered. He surely wasn't mistaken that the vampire's dark eyes blurred in pain. Low servants didn't know much about their Lord's personal issues. This vampire had no way to know about it before tonight, so his reaction just now was purely sincere and spontaneous.

Kaname desperately struggled to pretend expressionless, though his attempt unfortunately returned a failure. He hadn't heard that, and it would have been better to be unaware. This news was no longer involved in him, why was it so painful to hear? Zero had never belonged to him, he had always known one day the hunter would grow up and fall in love with another person. In his dreams, his goals, his future, there would be no place for him, despite of the precious words he had told him on that day.

"Did Kaname Kuran think his lover would be satisfied with the child he left for him and never have another child? Did he ever think how a half-bred can grow up in this society? People merely judged him as a defective, he isn't pure to inherit what should be his. Three months later, the hunters will celebrate the birth of the Kiryuus's heir, even though Zero Kiryuu's first son is already ten." The boy muttered. He had never told anyone that he cared, he appeared unconcerned and totally harmless, just to survive from the watchful gazes around him. His father would surely protect his life, but he had given in the strong aspiration for a pure heir of his family.

The boy stretched his tiny fingers out to touch the hot tears falling down the vampire's face. "What is it? Why are you crying?" His fangs sank into the soft skin, buried deep in his flesh to suck out pure, rich blood. He expected for a great taste, but it was even greater. His body gradually leaned on the vampire as he indulged in the satisfaction of the first time consuming real blood to his heart's content.

Sound of greedy gulps softly continued, Kaname pressed a hand on the settee to keep their balance. He wanted to hold his son, but afraid the boy would pull out. Dizziness was overwhelming him, but he struggled to stay conscious. Having his son lean on him, feeling his warmth and delight, he wished this moment would never finish.

The boy didn't really care about the vampire's status, he drank as much as his stomach allowed, and only drew his fangs out when extremely full.

"I read that vampires will start growing their power at five or six years old, but my power is still basic, it hasn't grown at all."

"You are lack of your parents' blood. I wish to offer my blood to you every week. If you also drink from Lord Kiryuu once a week, your power will grow steadily."

"I've never drunk from my father." The boy murmured "He doesn't allow it."

Zero had been turned against his will, it was understandable that he didn't want to repeat it ever again. However, their son needed his blood to grow up, which unfortunately he wasn't aware of. The vampire's letter had obviously not reached his hand ten years before, and Kaname's current condition wasn't at best to satisfy his son's blood thirst.

"You can drink from me twice." Nevertheless, he still ignored his own situation to tell the boy what was good for him. His son was in the significant phase of his growth that would affect his whole life, and supporting him through this important period was his top priority.

"Why only twice? I'm thirsty every day."

"Your system needs time to absorb the blood you received. You can't handle much more than twice a week for now." In fact, a vampire's system just had limitation for stronger blood. They could drink human and lower class vampire blood as much as they liked.

The boy trailed the dried tear traces on the vampire's face and asked "Kaname, who are you?"

The vampire was cornered in distress. If only it could help him to win his son's complete trust, to convince him to rely on him, he would like to admit that he was his real mother. But his son hated him, he didn't dare to take the risk of being prohibited from staying by his side. Yes, he had taken medicine to conceive him. Yes, he had given birth to him knowing he wouldn't be around to bring him up. In that moment, he biasedly decided to ignore his son to save his lover.

"I am a distant relative of the Kurans." It was the only possible answer to appease the boy's suspicion. Kaname couldn't say he had no relation with his mother's side. From his looks and his blood taste, the boy must recognise some similarities.

"Do you want to sleep with my father?"

_**-to be continued-**_

_**Posted on 30 November 2014**_

_The continuation of this fanfic depends on your review :-D  
><em>


End file.
